Hunting a Contractor, Hunted by Animatronics
by FireCacodemon
Summary: She's finally tracked him down; BK-201 has been spotted in the Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza restaurant. Already aware of the incidents surrounding the building, Misaki dares to enter to capture the Black Reaper. Meeting up with Mike Schmidt, the Night Guard, they team up together to help track down the Contractor while avoiding the animatronics trying to stuff them into suits. DtB


FireCacodemon: Welcome to a new story. I have become a fan of Five Nights at Freddy's and wanted to write a story mixing two of my favourite worlds together. Darker Than Black and Five Nights at Freddy's. So here's a cross-over of the two of them.

Darker Than Black belongs to Tensai Okamura.

Five Nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Please enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1:

Taking Residence in Freddy's Pizza Restaurant

The sound of footsteps echoed in the streets, a chase was happening between two individuals. A masked man with a haunting white mask fled down the streets, wearing full black helped hide in the shadows but didn't help when he ran into the light. He was on the run for the police; Section 3 had managed to track his activity once more and was hunting him down like a wild animal. He had shown activity, his star twinkled brightly in the night sky, but it wasn't for a long period of time to be tracked down to the location he was. No, that or their dolls were getting smarter to how he acted. The male threw out his wire – which caught onto a bar on a balcony – and pushed a button on his harness, retracting the wire, pulling the male into a swing to escape from the city streets and hopefully away from the police. It wasn't impossible to escape from the police, not when you're known as the Black Reaper.

A police officer in her late twenties was running down the streets, chasing the masked man. She had to catch him; she had to uncover the truth about him. The many mysteries that were surrounding the masked man she hunted. The police girl kept running through the streets, she wasn't going to let him escape. She knew that the masked man was the culprit behind the recent murder and she was going to catch him. She had so many questions to ask him: who he worked for? What was his mission? Why is he doing this? Other questions based around why he was the way he was. She knew that he was cursed; her team and MI-6 agents told her that he was a cursed contractor. She looked up at the rooftops and saw the Black Reaper jumping across.

He flew across the rooftops; his speed wasn't going to drop, not with the police girl hunting him. He jumped off the rooftops and landed into the nearby tree, pain shot up his feet through his body like an electrical pulse. He froze for a split second as the 'pulse' travelled through his body before he jumped off the tree to land on the floor.

"BK-201 put your hands behind your head!" The police officer said sternly at the masked man. Her gun was held tightly in her hand, her finger ready for her brain to give her the command to pull the trigger. His head turned to face her slightly, catching her in the corner of his eye; a small smile appeared under the mask as the masked man.

"I don't think so Misaki," He spoke in a harsh, cold voice. Misaki's eyes widened as she heard her name. How did BK-201 come across her name when she never spoke her name? Now she wanted more answers from the masked man.

She flinched as the masked man threw a double bladed weapon towards her. She had trained herself to react quickly when something was thrown at her; just for these moments against BK-201...she still froze. The double bladed weapon flew towards her, knocking out the gun in her hands. The _clang_ of metal colliding with the cold concert floor echoed around the streets as Misaki's brown eyes widened in shock. Not just because she had lost her gun but it was the simple fact that she had frozen when her life was at risk. She stood there helpless while BK-201 yanked on the wire the blade was attached too.

"Go hunt down some other contractor." The masked man said. He quickly fled the scene. Misaki shook her head and went to chase BK-201 once more.

The masked man managed to lose Misaki after fleeing from her, he looked around and his eyes fell upon an old building. He watched the sun starting to rise into the morning sky. It was past 6 in the morning; the masked man pulled out his lock-picking kit and slowly picked the lock. After a few attempts, he had gained access to the building. He quietly shut the door and slowly removed the mask, midnight blue eyes quickly scanned the entrance hall he was in.

The wallpaper looked old and worn out, peeling up from the corners, children's drawings were faded but what caught his attention was the small pile of papers, piled neatly by the door. Walking over to the pile of paper, his gloved hand reached for one of the papers on top of the pile and looked at it. The image of a bear was on top.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza since 1997...?"

* * *

FireCacodemon: Well, that's all for chapter 1, the next chapter will probably be Mike getting his job before I move onto Night 1. Anyway, leave a review, favourite or follow this story. The support is appreciated. Thank you and take care readers.


End file.
